


Love Letter

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki gets his first love letter, but things don't go quite the way he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)  
> [ The way you said "I Love You](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139906874688/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) requests [open](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask)

The morning is like any other morning, mostly.

When Hanamaki arrives at the school alone, Matsukawa stayed up late and then slept in and Hanamaki wasn’t going to be late just because his best friend doesn’t like to set his alarm, he gets a pleasant surprise in his shoe locker. A folded pink paper lays innocently on top of his indoor shoes.

“What’s this.” Oikawa is looking around Hanamaki to peer into his locker, smirk on face and excitement shining in his eyes. “A love letter~?”

“Shut up” Iwaizumi says, opening his own cubby.

“Open it already” Oikawa complains, opening his cubby as well. Hanamaki pulls the letter out and reads it over.

“Well?” Oikawa and Iwaizumi ask in unison.

“Well what?” Matsukawa asks, voice breathy as he appears through the doors.

“‘Hanamaki-san, there is something important I have to tell you. Please meet me after school in the small courtyard between the third year and the second year buildings. I’ll be waiting’” Hanamaki reads to answer Matsukawa’s question.

“No” Matsukawa says.

“That’s so cute. Makki-chan’s first confession! We should celebrate” Oikawa says, speaking over Matsukawa.

“We’re staying out of it” Iwaizumi says.

“We can’t. We’d be horrible friends if we did. You’re going, right Makki-chan? You have to tell us how it goes! Curious minds wan–”

“You can’t meet her” Matsukawa yells out of nowhere, stopping Oikawa’s speech, hand slamming against shoe lockers.

“What?” Oikawa and Hanamaki ask at the same time.

“You can’t meet her!”

“That doesn’t make any sense Matsukawa. You should be happy for me, it’s my first love letter” Hanamaki fights back, reverting to Matsukawa’s full surname instead of his nickname.

“You just can’t Hanamaki” he growls back.

“I think–” Oikawa starts, only to be interrupted by Iwaizumi kneeing him in the butt.

“We’re going to class. We’ll see you two at practice” Iwaizumi says, dragging a struggling Oikawa away.

“But Iwa-chan” Oikawa whines as they disappear down the hall.

“Why?”

“Because maybe I want to leave a letter in your shoe locker” Matsukawa admits in frustration, turning and stomping to his class. Hanamaki is left staring after the boy, not completely sure he understands what just happened.

The ringing of the bell reminds him of class and he’s quick to close his shoe locker and head to class. Throughout the day, Hanamaki can’t stop thinking about what Matsukawa said. Could he have been implying that he had feelings for the spiker?

Well, whatever Matsukawa’s feeling may have been, the confession had Hanamaki conglicted. He came to the conclusion that he’d have to decline the girl’s feelings after school. It wouldn’t be fair to her if he was unsure of his feelings – and possibly harboring feelings for his best friend. Mind made up on his future actions, Hanamaki could focus on his classes and wait for the day to come to an end.

With the final bell’s call, Hanamaki made his way to the small courtyard between the third and second year school buildings. Waiting for him was a small statured girl – brown hair loose, hands behind back, and brown eyes scanning her surroundings.

“Hi” Hanamaki says by way of greeting, not as comfortable as he is with his team.

“You made it.” Her voice comes out slightly high-pitched as she looks up at Hanamaki, a smile on her face. He nods, unsure of what he’s going to say to her. He doesn’t have to say anything.

“I’m glad. I’m sorry for calling you out here like this Hanamaki-san. The thing is, I was wondering if you could give this to Matsukawa-san.” She holds out an envelope.

It remains suspended in air as Hanamaki feels his blood turn to ice, and suddenly there’s an urgent and violent need to hit something or better yet, _someone_. He can’t understand where the rush of emotion has come from, or even who it’s directed at. The girl for calling him out only to ask him that he give his best friend a lettered confession, himself for thinking someone would be interested in him, or Matsukawa for being the recipient of the letter. He realizes though, that something else is making his blood boil. The thought of Matsukawa spending his time with this girl who probably couldn’t serve a volleyball, let alone spike it. It hits him then.

He doesn’t _want_ to share Matsukawa. With anyone. Ever.

“Sure” he says, voice blank and even.

He takes the letter and has to will himself not to crumple it. It’s his duty as best friend to give Matsukawa the letter, at least that’s what he tells himself as turns from the girl walks away without a word, anger churning just beneath his skin.

 _Stupid Mattsun_.

When Hanamaki walks into the gymnasium, practice comes to a standstill, eyes on him, expectations clear in their eyes. He doesn’t say anything and walks to the bin of volleyballs, shoving the letter into Matsukawa’s chest as he passes.

Practice is tense. Hanamaki is obviously upset at Matsukawa – no one sure why – and Matsukawa is mad at Hanamaki for meeting with a stupid girl and Oikawa keeps trying to talk to both third years and is intercepted by Iwaizumi every time. None of the underclassmen can find the courage to ask the clearly pissed off third years what’s wrong.

So, practice continues. Uncomfortably.

Finally, practice comes to an end and everyone but the third years are quick to change and get the hell out of dodge.

“Enough!” Iwaizumi yells, startling the other three left in the changing room. “None of us are going home till you two work out whatever issue you’re having. Now!”

“Oooh” Oikawa begins, only to be interrupted by Iwaizumi yet again.

“Shut up Shittykawa.” Oikawa sits on a bench with a pout but says no more.

The room remains silent, neither boy willing to talk to the other.

“Well?” Iwaizumi asks impatiently, fingers tapping against crossed arms.

Matsukawa is the first to break the silence. “What’s this supposed to be Makki?” He’s holding up the slightly crumpled envelope Hanamaki had forced on him earlier.

“Love letter.”

“What?”

“From the girl who asked me to meet.”

“What?!” This time it’s three voices that speak. Hanamaki shrugs, body turned toward his locker to hide the shame he’s feeling. First love letter and it wasn’t even for him. The room falls into a heavy silence.

“Good” Matsukawa says.

“Mattsun” Oikawa says at the same time that Iwaizumi says “Matsukawa!”

“What?” Hanamaki asks, growl in his voice as he glares at Matsukawa. The urge to hit someone is back and he’s contemplating how satisfying it’ll be to punch his best friend right now.

“I told you I didn’t want you to meet her Makki. I’ll say it now so this doesn’t happen again. Will you go out with me? I like you.”

“What?” Hanamaki repeats, mouth falling open and cheeks beginning to burn.

“Date me” Matsukawa says again, voice more commanding than requesting. Off to the side Iwaizumi has a hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

“Why?”

“I just said I like you Makki. You’re my best friend and I’m ready to block any person who tries to serve themselves into your heart.” A laugh escapes Hanamaki and he turns back to his locker.

“You’re so stupid Mattsun. Fine, I’ll date you, but only if I can spike anyone whose interested in you, out of your life.”

“Deal. Let’s go get some cream puffs. My cream puff needs some.”

“Mattsun, you’re ridiculous.”

The two walk out of the changing room with their bags, speaking again and acting as if the whole day hasn’t happened. Well, maybe hands clasped together is a small piece of evidence of the day’s events.


End file.
